Fowl Time
by Hullop
Summary: There maybe some OOCNESS and this is pre AC


Fowl Time

Chapter One: Spotted

The Doctor: Hullop do not own Doctor Who or The Artemis Fowl Series!

Hullop: -cries-

Artemis: What is wrong?

Hullop: Nothing….

Artemis: Aren't you forgetting something?

Hullop: Thank you to my wonderful Beta Happyfish!

The Doctor: Hullop is just sad that she does not own Doctor Who or the Artemis Fowl Series series.

Artemis: -offended tone- I already knew that, after all I _am_ after a genius.

Summary: Pre Atlantis Complex, there maybe some OOCNESS, what if there was more to the Fowl family than met the eye? What if they were a family of time lords that had been lost by the rest of the time lords for years? What if the time lord high council contacted the people for help in finding them? Read to find out!

"We have been searching for the Fowlenaze and Butleranto families for years, why do we not give up," asked one of the time lord searchers grumpily.

"Because they are a part of the doctors clan, a very rare and very talented clan," replied a second time lord.

"True," sighed the first time lord that had spoken, "but why are we looking for them in the galaxy cluster that Earth is in during the twenty-first century, it's not like they would be on earth or something."

Then one of the monitors bleeped, the read out said that there were at least six, maybe seven time lords on earth.

They knew that it would be a daunting task to find them because Earth was always one of the most populated planets in the entire universe, no matter which time they were in.

"Perhaps we should contact the people," asked the time lord technician, "after all they could be of help in find the two time lord families, because the Fowlenaze and the Butleranto always seemed to be near one another."

"Yes, but first we need to tell this to the higher ups about what we have found out," said the second technician, " 'cause you never know what the politicians are gonna do."

`1234567890-=-098765421`1234567890-0987654321`234567890-87653`567890546546

Artemis had a curious problem, one that seemed slightly alarming to the young genius until recently; he had thought he was a normal human being, well at least normal physically.

What he had just found out was that he had a double pulse; Artemis drew some of his blood and ran every kind of blood test he could just to see if that could help him figure out what was going on.

To his relief and disbelief all the tests had come back good, nothing was wrong with him, which was until he had read the blood type test.

It stated that he was not human, the blood type that he had was a new blood type, but it was impossible for a new blood type to occur.

'Maybe by taking the fairy magic the changes were more than just that,' thought Artemis, but little did the young genius know that what was to come would literally rock his world and he would come to question certain things that he believed to be true about himself.

During the same time as Artemis was finding out that some thing was very different about him, the time lords had just told the council and Vinyaya about the two missing families that are probably one Earth.

The People agreed to help the time lords to help find the lost families of the time lords. Discreetly as he could Artemis got a blood sample of all of his family including Butler and Juliet and ran the same tests and they came back with the same results.

Artemis was sent of to St. Bartlebis and went to the boring drudgery that was called school; of course he excelled in everything.

Vinyaya told her two most trusted officers, Trouble Kelp and Holly short about what she had just been told.

They agreed readily to help her find the missing families, and were told about what they could do and the different things that would differentiate a time lord from a human.

The time lords were also there trying to find them; they had been fruitlessly searching for them for several months.

"What are the names of the people in the family," asked Holly to one of the time lords.

"Well, we believe that the Fowlenaze have at least one child, and children are very, very rare for time lords and the fast we find them the better so that the timlings have a good education," said one of the time lords.

"What is the surname for the other family of time lords," asked Holly sharply.

"Butleranto, why do you ask young Holly," replied the time lord confused.

"It maybe nothing, it may be some thing," replied Holly mysteriously.

'Fowlenaze and Butleranto,' thought Holly, 'why does that sound so familiar?'

She got a message from Artemis saying that he wanted to talk to her about something important, but he did not want to risk any one over hearing what he had to say.

'Fowlenaze, … no it can not be, could they have shortened their name to Fowl, and the Butleranto's changed it to Butler?' wondered Holly. 'Artemis is smart, but could he possibly be a timeling?'

So Holly got a pass to go see Artemis, they told her that it would be a good idea to tell him, just incase he knew something, or at the very least help them search for the time lord families in a much better way than they were as of right now.

"Ah, Holly," said Artemis in his normal tone of voice, but Holly knew that some thing was really bugging Artemis for him to want to have her come all this way just for him to talk to her.

"Okay Artemis, what is wrong," asked Holly bluntly.

"Ah, no beating around the bush I see," teased Artemis lightly, in response she scowled up at him.

"You have gotten a lot taller since we last met," replied Holly, she could not quite help, but smile up at him.

He had grown at least a foot since she last saw him; he looked a great deal more in physically fit as well.

"So what was so important that you could not tell me over the phone Artemis," Holly asked again.

"Well," started Artemis. "I found out several things, very surprising and interesting things."

Hullop: and that is it for this chapter!

Holly: You left it there!

Hullop: Yup! A nice little cliffhanger!

Holly: When are you going to update the next chapter?

Hullop: Soon… maybe…

Holly: Hullop!

Hullop: It depends on how many reviews I get

Holly:-Turns to readers- Review please!

Hullop: All who do get cyber cookies!

Preview of next chapter:

'_No,' she thought. 'Artemis can not be a'_


End file.
